


Avoidance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Sheamc206



Series: Self Indulgent Pirate Porn [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is loud, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Face-Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Marco is a fucking adult and should learn how to communicate better, Rough Sex, minor fluff, self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamc206/pseuds/Sheamc206
Summary: Marco has worked hard to avoid his crew mate and the rising sexual tension between the two.He fails.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Self Indulgent Pirate Porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074362
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Avoidance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent pirate porn.

His room wasn't far. All he had to do was hold it together until then. He could do it. He was the master keeping a cool facade. However his body chose to betray him, he would make it.

Sweat beading slow at his temples and his breath coming in harsh pants, the more he tried to hide them the harder they came. He chanced a look around but as far as he could tell no one had caught onto his flustered state. Good. He didn't wish to discuss his current state of mind with any of the crew, or anyone at all for that matter.

Rounding the last corner to his waiting sanctuary, Marco faltered in his footing, Ace inclined casually against the door. The irony was staggering, being that this was exactly who he had been trying to avoid. The blonde, laughing bitterly at his own misfortune, continued toward his intended destination.

Knowing he couldn't slip past the kid without greeting, Marco lazily inclined his head as he reached for the handle. He would have made it inside too if the meddling teen could have kept his damn hands to himself. Those sinfully hot hands, wrapped, large and calloused as any fighters, around Marco's wrist. Ace's questioning gaze bore into the older man as he willed his body not to react. Of course it did, his breath hitched and his eyes flicked unconnsiously to Ace's lips. Full and begging to be kissed.

Shit.

This past week he'd been successful in preventing just this. Keeping himself busy with various duties around the ship, even taking on one's that - as first commander - were below his skill level. He had thought, or hoped, Ace hadn't noticed. Stupid of him really, the kid had impeccable observation skills.

Of their own accord, apparently, Marco's legs shifted him toward Ace, almost closing what little distance there was between them. His usually tired eyes, lidded even more so as he glanced down to meet onyx ones, mirroring his own want perfectly within them. Marco, placing his forefinger beneath Ace's chin to keep his gaze, dipped his head, edging ever closer to the younger man.

Fire seared through Marco as his lips touched Ace's lightly, lingering over them, testing the waters. Ace shuddered and the blonde suppressed a relieved sigh. Their breath mingled, eyes fluttered closed as their breathing became equally shaken. Salacious anticipation building teasingly slow between the two.

"Please..." The quivering lips below his whispered, longingly.

That was all Marco needed. The sound of Ace's plea had depleted what was left of his questionable self control. His hand slipped around the youngers neck, finger tips working through long black waves - unexpectedly soft ones at that - as he finally laid his lips fully upon Ace's.

There was no fight for dominance, Ace compliantly parted his lips, granting Marco's wandering tongue access. Immediately his senses became clouded as he explored the smaller man. How long had he desired this? How long had he suppressed his need to feel Ace's body against his, writhing and shuddering beneath him in ecstacy?

Hell, if he knew.

Ace's fingers dug into the skin of his hips, Marco instinctively bucking them in response. A low moan, drew breathlessly from the smaller man and Marco _needed_ to hear more of that. Bringing the hand that wasn't tangled in Ace's hair to the small of his back, the blonde pulled him closer.

He had already been all too aware of his own arousal, but now that he could feel Ace, hard and pressed against him, his desire turned carnal. He turned, Ace's back colliding with the wooden door as he groaned, legs instinctively lifting to wrap around Marco's larger frame. Both of them lost in their own mind as they ground into one another, bodies aching.

Marco broke their kiss, tugging at the back of Ace's hair to gain easier access to the sensitive skin of his neck. Carelessly placed kisses, bites and flicks of his tongue drew wanton moans of pleasure from the freckled teen. Marco revelled in the shivers they brought, cascading over him like electric.

Bringing his tongue leisurely from the crook of Ace's collar bone, up to trace the shell of his ear, Marco whispered feverishly. His breath causing shivers to fall over the other man.

"I'll only ask once, yoi, Are you sure?"

Not able to find his words, Ace simply nodded his concent. Eyes lidded, lips swollen and parted, his chest rising and falling unevenly against Marco. They rekindled their kiss, hungrier than before, both men stumbling over their breath and muffled moans as Marco threw open his bedroom door.

Ace had untangled himself from Marco, unsteady legs almost buckling beanth his weight as he was backed into the room. Unashamedly they caressed one another, wandering hands tracing the contours and crevices of their abdomens, The curve of their shoulders, necks thoroughly tantelized by way of ravenous lips.

The bed springs coiled under their weight and Marco wasted no time in ridding Ace of what little clothes he adorned. Skimming the tan skin of the man beneath him, Marco pressed rushed, light kisses to Ace's chest and stomach. Nipping gently at his hip as his fingers dove under the thin material of his shorts.

They were quickly discarded, leaving Ace bared to him. Marco stood removing his shirt, using it as a reason to stand over his crew mate, to allow his hungry eyes what they had so craved for what felt like an eternity.

And god was it worth the wait.

Beads of sweat, slid slowly through the valley of his heaving pectorals, his skin glistened under the soft light cast by a setting sun. Well defined, strong legs strewn messily, half hanging from the bed. Finally, his eyes came to gaze upon that of which was the subject of Marco's most unthinkable fanascies.

Standing at full attention, Ace certainly surpassed expectations, slick with pre cum his cock twitched restlessly, awaiting his next move. Lowering himself, Marco all but fell to his knees. His large hands carassing the skin of the youngers inner thigh as he spread his legs, giving himself the room he needed.

Wrapping his hand around the base of him, Marco brought his head forward. His hot tongue flicked teasingly over the head of Ace's throbbing cock, lapping up the salty liquid. The teen shuddered, his hands falling lightly into Marco's short hair, coaxing him closer. Silently begging him for more.

Finally, after grinning up at Ace wickedly, Marco took him into his mouth, moaning in unison with his crew mate. Those once gentle fingers now dug into the back of Marco's skull as it bobbed up and down, pace steady. Ace began to thrust his hips almost unconsciously, to which Marco put a stop, taking hold of his hips, pinning him to the bed. He chuckled quietly around him at the desperate whimper that peeled itself from Ace's lips.

Having waited patiently for such a moment to occur, Marco didn't want to waste it. The teen, he knew wasn't nearly as experienced as he, and would no doubt work himself over the edge if Marco allowed him to senselessly thrust into his mouth. There would be time for that later.

Releasing Ace completely, the erotic noises becoming too much for his sanity, Marco shifted Ace around him as he crawled onto the bed. He descended upon the freckled man, lips meeting for but a second before he pulled away, his index finger sweeping the puckered skin lightly.

"Suck." He commanded and Ace readily obliged. Sucking the appendage into the wet heat of his mouth, working his tongue skillfully around it. Marco, unable to deny himself anymore physical contact used his unoccupied hand to stroke himself languidly, eyes closing as a sigh of relief escaped him.

His finger freed, Marco angled Ace's hips up, his knees situated under him in an effort to keep them that way. Slowly he slid his slick finger between Ace's cheeks, massaging around the hard ring of muscle. It quivered against his touch, before relaxing and Marco pushed gently into Ace.

It hadn't seemed to cause any immediate discomfort, quite the contrary actually as Ace began to move himself onto him when Marco hesitated to move.

One arm thrown over his eyes, a hand tearing at the bedsheets, Ace gasped as a second finger entered him. Marco, curling them in a way that he knew would have the younger man completely at his mercy, quickened his pace. The desired reaction was given, the teens back arched and he cried out as Marco hit his intended target.

Marco rushed towards him, crushing their lips together as a third worked in beside the others. His slender fingers worked in accordance, scissoring and twisting within Ace, stretching him, readying him for Marco.

He wasn't sure when, his mind overcome with lust, but Ace had made quick work of his belt and tugged the material down just enough to free Marco from the confines of his pants. He groaned into Ace, as his hand wrapped tightly around his hard length, pumping slowly as the teen descended beneath him.

Scorching lips kissed and sucked hungrily across the hard plains of his chest, down his sides and over his abdomen. Letting his head fall forward, Marco bit his lip in a failed attempt to muffle his sounds of pleasure. Giving way to a heavy moan, his lips parted, eyes closed as Ace tongue graced him from base to tip. Agonisingly slow.

He heard the faint chuckle of the smug man below him and had considered a smart retort, however was abruptly stopped when, Ace took hold of his behind and pulled him deep into his mouth. Delicious wet heat encased him and before he could string a coherent thought together, Marco was thrusting mercilessly into the younger man.

A low growl of something akin to possession was torn from Marco as he continued his quick pace in and out of his crew mates mouth, Ace moaning as his adept tongue worked the underside of his elder.

Raven hair fisted tightly in his hand, Marco could feel himself coming undone. His stomach a tight knot of heat begging to be released.

"Fuck!" 

He growled before pulling himself free of Ace. He had decided long ago that should this day come they would finish it together. He had set that in motion earlier this evening when he hadn't pleasured Ace to completion.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Ace dragged the back of his arm over the corner of his lips, grinning devilishly. Coming to kneel over him, Marco said nothing, his actions speaking for him when he flipped the other onto all fours, and like the obediant crew mate he was, Ace buried his head in the pillows and widened his stance.

There wasn't a second of hesitation, Marco took Ace's hips in a vice like grip and plunged himself into glorious heat. Back arched, the younger had completely surrendered himself, fingers searching for anything to grip as Marco drove himself forcefully into him. Relentless in movements, he pulled no punches and the body beneath him quaked in ecstasy.

Fisting his hand in those sinfully soft locks, Marco wretched Ace up, rhythm continuing, ferociously as the teen struggled to make any kind of sound, mouth agape, eyes rolling.

His hand moving up, wrapped around Ace's neck as the other held him steady at the waist, moving him onto him as he thrust forward. He traced the shell of his ear, the teen whimpering when his teeth clamped down on his lobe, then lower at the crook of his neck and shoulder. Marco took a little more time here, intending on leaving a mark.

The entire crew would soon know that he belonged to someone else and he shuddered at the thought.

"More." Ace begged, voice husky. Marco spun him, allowing him to fall heavily onto the mattress. He was back inside him in a mere few seconds, those few seconds were enough to bring him briefly back to reality as he took in the utterly spent form underneath him.

"You okay, yoi?" He asked between pants, skimming Ace's shoulder with his swollen lips.

"Keep going." The breathy reply like music to Marco's ears.

Hoisting the youngers legs up, one flung over the crook of his elbow the other wrapped tightly around his waist, Marco leaned back slightly and picked up right where they had left off.

This was better though, this satisfied something within him that had been dormant moments ago. Struggling for a sufficient breath, cheeks pink and sweating, begging Marco for more of him. This is what he had wanted for.

Soon his brutal intent dimmed and he slowed, Unconsciously he swept a tress of hair from Ace's forehead, fingers tracing his cheek, jaw and then they were kissing again.

Marco rolled his hips gently now, quenching his thirst thoroughly, unwilling to let go of the sensation of Ace tight and trembling around him as he brought him tumbling into euphoria.

Ace's hands ran sensuously over his back, nails slightly scraping his pale skin, reddening and raised under his touch. Their lips barely touching, grazing, teasing as Marco ground his hips once more, a little more pressure granting him a long sigh from Ace.

"There..." He gasped and pushed back onto Marco, his grip on his back tightening ever so. Marco took note and carried forward his grinding motion to the incoherent curses of the dazed teen, he himself feeling closer than ever to that edge.

He pulled his lips from the Ace, forehead coming to rest against his as their hands joined to the left of them, finger tips pushing between the tendons as the tension raised. Marco's free hand came down between them to stroke Ace through his impending bliss.

Keening, Ace arched into Marco, head turning into the bed. Marco, took his chin gently and turned him back to him, gaze never leaving his.

"Let me see you." 

Ace swallowed, nodding.

His chest heaved, breath coming in waves of heavy pants. Their sweat slicked bodies writhing together, the sound of skin on skin and the endlessly taunting keens of the man beneath him had Marco following suit.

Together, simultaneously, they felt the heat that had burned, stagnant inside them for so long erupt. Marco's vision went white, his ears rang and his entire being tensed as he heard ace cry his name.

Tightening around him, Ace writhed and shuddered, the force of his orgasm imprinting itself on Marco's shoulder as he, himself came undone.

His motion faltered and became sluggish as they each rode out their respective pleasure, undaunted by the incredible amount of noise they had made or who may have heard.

Thick fingers worked into Marco's blond hair, his face buried in Ace's shoulder as his breath slowed and body relaxed. He'd have stayed that way forever, but as normality would have it Ace couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than a few minutes. Actually, this was probably the longest he'd ceased talking.

"Why were you avoiding me?" 

His voice quiet, contemplative.

Hoisting himself, he let himself fall from Ace, standing upon shaking legs to grab something to clean up with. After rifling through his hamper he finally found and old towel. He stode back to the bed and attentively wiped Ace's stomach clean.

" I wasn't sure you'd want to talk to me after that night. It was careless of me to assume you felt the same without giving any inclination of my own feelings." 

He answered honestly, feeling more stupid than he cared to admit. He was an adult for goodness sake, he was aware of how to communicate his emotions, and had failed to do so before throwing himself at the unsuspecting teen.

"Was that confirmation enough for you?" 

Ace laughed, head rested contently in his hands as he watched Marco tend to him.

"I mean, I'm happy to go again if not." 

Marco chuckled, shaking his head and tossed the tainted rag into the corner of the room to reside with their discarded clothing.

"Its late, yoi. We should get some sleep." 

With that Marco crawled into bed beside Ace, allowing him to drape himself over him. Welcoming the drowsy man's presence, his head rested on his shoulder, leg slung over his, finger tips lovingly tracing circles into his side.

This was something Marco could get used to. Something he'd imagined many times over, but nothing his mind had conjured up could ever do the events of this evening justice. Tonight, for the first time in months he would sleep well.

Abruptly, he was hauled from his peaceful mind by way of heinous snores eminating from the freckled object of his affections.

Fuck, how had he not anticipated this? He'd heard the kid snore from four rooms away regularly and even known him to wake crew mates further out before tonight. Gritting his teeth he rolled his eyes, and abolished the urge to shove Ace off the bed.

"Brat." 

He muttered, the faintest hint of a smile playing his lips. There were no doubts about it now, if the crew hadn't heard them before they sure as hell would hear Ace snoring from his bedroom. Even if that weren't they case there was no way to hide the marks they'd left upon one another.

Hell if he cared. He wanted them to know. Ace was his and would continue to be so until he desired him no more.

With that Marco closed his eyes - knowing he would get minimal sleep, if any - and let his head lull forward into black waves, relishing the scent of the man beside him and the thought of what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
